


Can you try me?

by someoriginalusername



Category: And Justice For All (1979), Taxi Driver (1976)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoriginalusername/pseuds/someoriginalusername
Summary: Arthur Kirkland gets more than he bargained for when he agrees to help out a strange taxi driver.





	Can you try me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I don't even know what this is. I blame everyone in the pacino fuckers groupchat. I'm sorry

 It’s a funny feeling, having someone stare at you unabashedly as if you could not tell. If Arthur hadn’t been worn down by his exhaustion, he’d get up and ask this guy what his problem is.  He looks at him. “ _Or not_ ” He thinks. This guy seems unhinged, fidgeting with his cup of coffee and anxiously staring him down. Not an entirely unpleasant face, but Arthur wouldn’t want to run into him in the middle of the night.

 

 Realizing he’s also been caught staring, Arthur turns to focus on his paper. It isn’t until he hears the skidding of a chair that he also realizes that the paper is upside down. At the sound of someone clearing their throat, Arthur jumps. Looking up, he sees the strange guy standing in front of him,  his eyes even more intense up close.

 

“Um-”

 

“Are you a lawyer?”

 

Arthur blinks. “Ye- No. Not anymore. Why? Who are you?”

 

The strange man sighs, looking away. “I need a lawyer. You look like one.”

 

If Arthur wasn’t so baffled by this exchange, he’d snort in his face. “I-I’m not even in my suit.”

 

“I see you in here a lot, sometimes in suits, sometimes not, but you always have a briefcase.”

 

Gaping at the guy, Arthur briefly thinks about how his briefcase is only ever filled with crosswords and newspapers these days.  “I’ve never seen you before in my life.”

 

The man turns back towards him.“I’m a taxi driver, I’m around these parts a lot, and you’re here getting a coffee either in the middle of the night or early in the morning every other day.”

 

Stuck between taking his briefcase and booking it and never returning, and asking this guy what his problem is, Arthur just takes his glasses off.

 

“This is the only 24 hour shop within the area.” He says.

 

The man nods, pulling the chair out in front of him and sitting down. Arthur watches him, wondering if he should just book it now without the briefcase.

 

“Listen, I was told you were a lawyer, and I need help. You said you’re not one anymore, so maybe you can refer me to a buddy or something.”

 

 _“_ _Who the hell is this guy? Who told him I was a lawyer?”_ Arthur thinks. “ _Damn, It was probably Dorothy. I really need to find a hobby that isn’t airing out my laundry to the 60 year old waitress at my local 24 hour coffee shop_.” Arthur sighs.

 

“Listen, pal. I’m not practicing anymore. I could refer you to someone else, put you’ll probably just end up getting screwed over. I stopped for a reason.” Arthur picks up his coffee and takes a sip, examining this guy.

 

“Maybe I have seen you before. What’s your name? Were you in the paper recently?”

 

The man smirks, looking away. “Travis Bickle. Not recently, no.”

 

“Travis Bickle.” He says, the name not ringing a bell. “No, I think I’d remember you. You do look familiar, though.”

 

The man looks at him again, then at the mess of newspaper and tissues occupying his table.

 

“Let’s get a drink.”

 

Arthur just blinks. “Guy stares me down the whole half an hour he’s here, walks up to me and tells me he knows my job and daily routine, then asks me to get a drink with him.” He ponders out loud.

 

“I thought you said that wasn’t your job anymore.”

 

Arthur looks at him incredulously.  “ _Worse comes to worse_ , _he’ll mug and/or kill me_.” He thinks. “ _Well, I have nothing else planned for the night.”_

 

“Sure,” he says, grabbing his coat. “but you’re paying.”

 

* * *

 

“So what kind of trouble are you in, Travis?” Arthur asks some time later over a glass of whiskey. Travis stiffens, and Arthur thinks of 5 different reasons that all relate to murder.

 

“Last week, I had just dropped off my last customer before my shift ended, and I was driving up 4th street when I get to the lights. Now, it’s my turn to go, but tell me how this 90 year old woman comes out of nowhere making a left turn. I hit the breaks, and ended up bumping into her a bit. Now this was about 4 in the morning, and we were the only cars out there and because of this, she swears up and down I ran a red light. The hell is an old lady doing out that time of night anyways”

 

Arthur stares at him. “You… Need a lawyer because you rear ended an old lady?”

 

“There was barely a scratch. Suing me for fuckin' property damage and personal injuries. Swears she got whiplash. Old bitch.” Travis mutters.

 

Arthur takes a sip of his whiskey, and leans in. “I’m not a lawyer anymore, Travis.”

 

Travis looks at him. “Yeah, but like I said, maybe you can refer me to someone you know who could help me. A traffic lawyer.”

 

“There’s no such thing as a traffic lawyer. You need a defense lawyer.”

 

“Then refer me to a defense lawyer.” Travis says.

 

Arthur looks at this strange man, with eye bags somehow deeper than his own. “I’ll see what I can do.”

 

Travis nods. “You have issues sleeping too?” He asks, after a moment of silence.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s just, you’re at the coffee shop at all hours of the night.”

 

Arthur huffs a laugh. “I haven't had a full night’s sleep in what feels like years.”

 

Travis nods. “I work the graveyard shifts because I don’t sleep much either.” He pauses. “You fight in the war?”

 

“Vietnam? No. I don’t like weapons. Or murder.”

 

Travis goes quiet again.

 

“Listen, I appreciate the drink, and I swear I will look into getting you a defense lawyer, but I think I'll head out now.” Arthur says while grabbing his things.

 

“Wait,” Travis says, grabbing his wrist. “Stay for a while. Let's talk.”

 

“Talk? Talk about what?” Arthur looks at his hand.

 

Travis doesn't let go. “Anything. Look, you seem lonely, let's keep each other company.”

 

Arthur raises a brow, looking out the window. “Aren't you working?”

 

“I'm on break.”

 

“You're on break, okay.” Arthur sighs and looks at his watch. He's really got nothing better to do. Unemployment doesn't come with a busy schedule. He sits down again and glances at Travis.

 

He's gaunt, but not in a completely unappealing way. He looks as if he's been through a lot, but who hasn't nowadays. Arthur's thinks of his hand on his wrist.

 

“You like driving taxis?” He asks.

 

Travis shrugs. “It pays bills. And keeps me busy.” He looks at Arthur.  “You like being a lawyer?”

 

“Liked.” Arthur corrects, staring at the wall in front of him. When Arthur says nothing else, Travis continues.

 

“Were you a good lawyer?”

 

“I was honest. I was an honest lawyer, and now I got nothing.”

 

Arthur was lost in his thoughts, but he still felt Travis’ eyes on him. Arthur thinks about the last month, about Sam and his failing health, about Agee and Jay and everyone else he’s let down. About 12 years of his life working for a corrupt system, and how he’s here now, having a drink with a complete stranger he met 20 minutes ago. A stranger who seems to know his every movement from the past two weeks. Arthur finishes off his drink and looks at him. “ _His eyes are kinda nice,”_ He thinks. _“In a wild yet captivating way.”_

 

“Okay Mr. Taxi driver,” He says leaning in. “Take me for a ride.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Got anywhere specific you wanna go?” Travis asks 15 minutes into them driving around the block.

 

“Not really. Didn’t think this far ahead.” Arthur says, watching the meter.  Travis catches his eye in the mirror and resets it.

 

“What’d you do that for?” Arthur asks.

 

“You said you’d help me, so I’m helping you.” He says, catching his eye in the mirror again.

 

Arthur looks out the window. " _What am I doing?"_ He thinks. Usually he’d head home at this time of night and watch whatever’s on TV until the early hours of the morning. God, he needs to find a job.

 

“Do you like movies?’ Travis asks out of the blue.

 

“What?”

 

“Movies. Y’know, do you go to the theaters a lot?”

 

“I haven’t gone to see a movie in a long time." Arthur says.

 

Travis nods. “I go all the time. Whenever I’m free. I’m either working or at the theater.”

 

“What kind of movies do you like?” Arthur asks.

 

“You ever heard of Language of Love?”

 

Arthur scowls. “Isn’t that a porno movie?”

 

Travis huffs. “Look my shift is over soon and I know a theater that plays movies late.”

 

“Are you asking me to go see a porno with you?” Arthur asks incredulously.

 

When Travis doesn’t say anything, Arthur just sighs and looks out the window again.

 

Arthur tells him his address.

 

“What?” Travis says, looking at him.

 

He repeats it.  “Take me there.”

 

The drive there is silent, with Travis anxiously looking at him through the mirror every few seconds.

 

When they arrive,  Arthur takes out the five dollars in his pocket.

 

“I meant what I said,” Travis refuses. “It’s free.”

 

“For the drink, then” Arthur insists. When Travis makes no move to take the bill, Arthur throws it over the chair and gets out of the car.

 

He turns to the window. “I’ll see what I can do about your case, and I’ll get back to you. Come find me in the same place in a couple of days, I guess.”

 

Travis doesn’t look at him. “Okay.”

 

Arthur turns to leave, but Travis calls out to him.

 

“Hey, about the movie, I didn’t mean to offend you or anything. You just seemed bored.”

 

Arthur sighs and pauses. He turns and looks at him. “When does your shift end?” He asks.

 

Shocked, Travis looks at his watch. “An hour.”

 

Arthur waits a long minute. “You wanna come upstairs?”

 

“What?”

 

“You barely touched your drink at the bar, and it’s like you said; I’m lonely. Let’s keep each other company.”

 

Travis just gapes at him for a few seconds, before turning off his car.

 

It isn’t until they’re in the elevator upstairs that Arthur realizes how insane this. He barely knows this guy, and the last person he brought home was Gail. Before he can say anything, the elevator opens, and Travis gets out and looks at him expectantly.

 

When they get inside, Arthur reaches for the bottle of Brandy that he keeps above his fridge. He pours two drinks and turns to Travis, who’s on his couch.

 

“Don’t you have to return the car at the end of your shift?” He asks, but hands him the Brandy anyways.

 

Travis shrugs. “Not right away. The boss knows me, he’ll let me return it later”

 

Arthur nods. “Sorry, by the way. This is quite literally all I have.”

 

“It’s fine.” Travis insists, but puts his glass down. They sit in silence for a while, Travis awkwardly fidgeting and Arthur just staring at the wall. He should put on the TV or something.

 

“I was a lawyer for 12 years.” He says instead. “For 12 years I bent over backwards fighting for people, for the justice system.” He huffs.  “The goddamn justice system.” He continues. “I put so many corrupt assholes behind bars, not knowing that the very system I worked for was full of them.”

 

“This whole city is corrupt.” Travis states. “The streets are crammed with the scum of the Earth, and it’s only getting worse.”

 

When Arthur does nothing but drinks,  Travis goes on.

 

“It’s a good thing there’s people like you and me out here, though.” He pats his thigh. “One day, these streets will be cleaned, and they’ll be thanking us.”

 

Arthur just takes another sip and notices that Travis hasn’t moved his hand. “ _This is interesting,”_ Arthur thinks. “ _I guess this is where it was leading to._ ” He did invite him upstairs, after all.

 

Arthur goes to put his drink down, shifting Travis’s hand. He looks at him again, and thinks " _Ah, what the hell. It’s not like this would be my first time, and he’s not completely unattractive._ ”

 

He slowly reaches over to cup Travis’ jaw, and Travis flinches. Hard. He smacks his hand away and stands up.

 

When he starts pacing, Arthur goes to apologize.

 

“Hey, I’m s-”

 

“I’m not-” He interrupts. “I’m not a-” He cuts himself off, and continues pacing.

 

Arthur stands up, trying to defuse the situation. “I’m sorry, man. That was my fault. I misread the situation, and I apologi-”

 

Suddenly, rough hands grab his shirt, and before he can push them off, lips are on his.

 

Shocked, Arthur doesn’t move. The hands on his shirt are shaking, and he has a feeling this could all go wrong with any sudden movement. He does open his mouth, though, and feels the grip on his shirt release. Those hands slide into his hair, however, and he allows himself to make a small noise of encouragement.

 

They stand there for god knows how long, neither of them moving except for their mouths, as the kiss gets more rough with excitement. Arthur doesn’t move his arms from his sides. He figures Travis doesn’t do this often, and he allows him to set the pace.

 

When they break for air, Travis steps away completely. He puts his hands on his hips and looks out a window, seemingly analyzing the situation.

 

“Hey, look,” Arthur says. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” He reassures him.

 

Travis looks at him, eyes burning into his skull, then reaches out for him again and draws him close.

 

He doesn’t bring his mouth to his, though. They’re barely an inch apart as Travis stares into his eyes and then at his mouth, as he takes off his jacket. Arthur stands there, barely able to register what’s happening as the man strips in front of him.

 

Travis begins unbuttoning his shirt, and Arthur can’t help but watch as more skin is revealed.

 

Travis stops right before his middle button, and starts walking Arthur backwards. He kisses him again as they enter the bedroom, and Travis pushes him onto the bed. When Travis climbs onto his lap, Arthur surges up and puts his mouth to his chest, kissing the exposed skin. Travis pushes his shirt down, allowing Arthur more access.

 

Travis gets his shirt off as Arthur reaches his collarbone, and he buries his hands in his hair yet again to egg him on. When Arthur bites down, Travis grinds against him, making them both wildly aware that Arthur is overdressed for this occasion. When Arthur begins unbuttoning his own shirt, Travis tugs his hands away and pushes him down on the bed. He looks Arthur in the eye as he pins his hands down, and Arthur can hardly breathe. Travis turns his attention to Arthur’s shirt, and undoes buttons before returning the favour and drawing his mouth to the exposed skin. Arthur can barely breathe or think, as the wet kisses go lower and lower with each button coming undone. When he’s done and the shirt is off, Travis reaches for his belt.

 

“Have you done this before?” Arthur sits up and asks, panting.

 

Travis stops and looks at him. For a split second, Arthur thinks it’s all over, before Travis gives him a wicked grin and begins undoing his belt.

 

Arthur lets out a loud exhale as he drops his head and lets Travis gets his pants off. He then proceeds to show Arthur exactly how much experience he has in this department.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, when they’re both completely blissed out and staring at the ceiling, Arthur snorts.

 

“What?” Travis demands.

 

Arthur grins at him. “Do you even know my name?”

 

Travis smirks back at him. “Yeah, you’re Arthur Kirkland. The waitress at the coffee shop told me.”

 

Arthur huffs a laugh. Of course it was Dorothy.

 

“I suppose I should send her flowers, then.” Arthur says, and sees Travis grin into the pillow.

 

After what feels like an hour of silence, Arthur finally speaks up.

 

“Was it the Army?”

 

“Hm?” Travis asks, sounding half asleep.

 

“You were in the Army right?”

 

“Marines.” Travis corrects him.

 

Arthur turns towards him. “Did you learn to do that in the Marines?”

 

Travis shifts up on his elbows. “Did you learn to do that in law school?”

 

Arthur grins at him and reaches up to peck him on the lips before reaching over to turn the light off. He pauses before he turns it off.

 

“Are you staying?” He asks.

 

Travis shrugs, and begins to fidget again. “Up to you.”

 

Arthur pauses for a bit. “When’s the latest you can return the car?”

 

Travis looks at him “Any time before my next shift.” He says.

 

“When’s your next shift start?”

 

“11pm tonight.”

 

“Good.” Arthur says, turning off the lights before going under the cover. “I intend to keep you for a while.”

 

He doesn’t see Travis’ reaction as he faces the wall, but feels hims shift closer. He closes his eyes, knowing full well that neither of them are getting any sleep that night.

  



End file.
